This disclosure relates generally to evaluation of nucleic acids and enzymes that catalyze reactions having nucleic acids as their reactants or products. More specifically this disclosure relates to sequencing nucleic acids, evaluating activity of polymerases or other enzymes, or combinations thereof.
Our genome provides a blue print with boundless potential for predicting many of our inherent predispositions such as our likes, dislikes, talents, emotional inclinations and susceptibility to disease. Our ability to decipher the blue print is slowly improving through improvements in nucleic acid sequencing technologies. However, to date only a handful of human genomes have been sequenced. Having one or even 100 genome sequences is scientifically interesting because it provides clues to unraveling the symbols and features that make up the blue print. However, a more complete understanding of how the information in each blue print relates to the living structures they encode, will require that tens-of-thousands or millions of genomes be sequenced. Only then will scientists be able to correlate the complexities of the genetic code with the variety of human characteristics.
With sufficient numbers of genomic sequences of many different people, researchers will be able to identify the appropriate correlations to (a) guide individuals in making proper choices for preventive medicine, (b) develop targeted drugs and other treatments that are specific and effective, and avoid side effects and drug resistance, and (c) reduce the costs to society and the individual in implementing effective therapies based on an individual's genomic predispositions.
The day when each person can sit down with a doctor to review a copy of their own personal genome and determine appropriate choices for a healthy lifestyle or a proper course of treatment for a presenting disease is not here yet. First the time and cost for determining genomic sequences must come down to a level that large genetic correlation studies can be carried out by scientists. Furthermore, the technology must reach the point that it is accessible to virtually anyone in a clinical environment regardless of economic means and personal situation.
Thus, there exists a need for improved nucleic acid sequencing techniques. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other advantages as well.